parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 3 - Kate at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A Blonde-Tan White wolf with brown eyes, average length mane, well groomed fur, and a blue-green mertail with clear mint-turquoise fins pops up. She wears a pale purple shell bra. She also carries an orange shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Kate.) *Boy's Voice: Kate! Wait for me! *Kate/Ariel: Elvis! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a baby deer with 1 antler, blue eyes, a dark brown nose, and a yellow mertail with blue stripes and clear baby blue fins. His name is Elvis, Kate's best friend.) *Elvis/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Kate gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Kate/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Kate and Elvis.) *Elvis/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Kate/Ariel: Oh (grabs Elvis's mertail to make him come back) You're not getting cold hooves now, are you? *Elvis/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Kate/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for bears. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Elvis/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Bears? (swims after Kate) Kate! (Elvis tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Elvis/Flounder: Kate! I can't- I mean- Kate, help! *Kate/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Elvis. (she prepares to pull him out) *Elvis/Flounder (whispering) Kate, do you really think there might be bears around here? (A realy large dark blue grizzly bear named Growl swims past the ship outside) *Kate/Ariel: Skippy, don't be such a Bucky. *Kate/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a Bucky. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Elvis/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Elvis sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Elvis/Flounder: Kate!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Kate.) *Kate/Ariel: (Elvis is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *ElvisFlounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Kate/Ariel: Shhh! (Kate and Elvis swim up into the ship's cabin, and Kate spots a gold fork, shining in the light.)'' *Kate/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Elvis/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Kate/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Marcel will. (''She puts the fork in her bag. Growl swims by outside.) *Elvis/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Kate/Ariel: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Elvis/Flounder (notices that Growl is looming behind him) Kate! *Kate/Ariel: (from o.c.) Elvis, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Elvis then turns around to see Growl about to take a huge chomp out of them. Elvis notices this and freaks out.) *Elvis/Flounder: (screaming) Bear!! We're gonna die!! (Growl chases them all around the sunken ship. Kate loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Growl almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Kate swims out of one.) *Elvis/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Kate goes back for him and pulls him out before Growl crashes through the ship.) (Elvis screams as Growl chases them round and round the ship. Elvis goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Kate saves him.) (Growl is about to eat Kate and Elvis, so Kate swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Elvis and traps Growl.) *Elvis/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Growl, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Kate/Ariel: (giggling) Elvis, you really are a Bucky. *Elvis/Flounder: I am not. Category:The Little Mermaid Parts